Immortality
by suomi
Summary: ** Chapter 13 on now ** Please review! What happens if two men from our world enter middle-earth? What if they have a secret? X-over with Highlander !!! Slashy!!!
1. Chapter 1: Dead?

Disclaimer: Duncan and Methos belong to Panzer/Davis; the guys from LoR belong to Tolkien. I just play with them… 

This is my first attempt of a LoR fanfic, so please R+R… Once on a cold day (there are a lot of them where I'm from) I wondered what would happen if my favourite characters from my favourite TV show would end up meeting the guys from my favourite book. So I wrote about it. I am from Finland and English is not my first language, please be kind towards any grammar mistake. 

Immortality

Legolas sat silent like a stone carved figure, concentrated only on his hearing and straining his senses to be able to hear the faintest sound even miles away. Yet he didn't hear anything, he had the last watch and dawn was approaching. The elf knew that he would soon have to wake up the others, but only reluctantly he moved over to Aragorn. The man desperately needed sleep and Legolas was deeply worried that they might lose yet another leader. 'Well my concern for him, might have another reason as well, but…' He didn't finish the thought that had come into his mind, not even acknowledging to himself what he felt for the ranger. Sighing he shook Aragorn and Gimli out of their sleep and the three continued the restless hunt for the orcs and the hobbits.

Aragorn felt the burden of his destiny heavy on his shoulders, he knew that Legolas kept watching him and he wondered if the elf was aware of his insecurity. This would be the last thing he 'd want, showing his weakness to this eternal being that never seemed to be tired or exhausted. 'And towards the one person I wanted to impress…' but as soon as this thought entered his mind, he shook it of not willing to elaborate further what he was feeling for the elf prince.

Suddenly Legolas stopped and gestured them to be quiet and then even Gimli could see the reflection of the sun far away. "Orcs about six, fighting two men" Legolas sad voice told the two more than that, two men against six orcs stood no chance. They increase their speed and soon they were close enough to hear the clashing of swords and the screams of the orcs. The two men fought with a brilliance that even Aragorn had never seen their swords seemed to be a part of their bodies and the movement were as graceful as the elves. They shielded each other by standing back to back while fighting of the orcs. But then two orcs in once attacked the thinner of the two and he sunk to his knees a dagger in his chest. The other man quickly turned round as if to defend his friend even in death, but the orcs didn't care about the dead man anymore and within seconds the other man fell, yet in falling he managed to tear out the dagger of his friends chest, then he died too. Howling in triumph the orcs disappeared. 

'What a waste of two good warriors', Aragorn thought. And gathering speed he ran after Legolas towards the dead men.

Methos woke with a gasp and immediately noticed the terrible smell, glancing around he decided that it must come from the weird creatures that lay dead around him. Shaking his head he got up and reached for his sword when he heard another gasp, Duncan was coughing and looking at him.

"Do you have any idea, where the hell we are? And what for all means is that?" Methos was kicking one of the dead bodies next to him. Duncan slowly looked around and noticed three things, he was still alive and so was Methos, the things they had fought had vanished and finally the landscape was completely foreign. Frowning he turned towards the old man. "Good question Mr. Been-there-done that, should there really be a place on this earth that you haven't seen?" For God's sake Mac, there are not such things as this on earth. This feels like being transported into a fantasy movie." "You have to know that, I don't watch this shit…"

Before Methos could answer they heard somebody approaching and within seconds had their swords ready and were ready to fight. "Really dying twice within fifteen minutes makes me tired." Methos complained, but he seemed to rather enjoy the whole thing. Mac wasn't so sure about that. But as long as they were still together he wouldn't complain.

Reaching the top of the small hill Legolas who had been leading the group stopped as if he had run into a wall, behind him Aragorn nearly ran him over, but then saw what had astonished the elf and paled. The two man he had just seen falling under the orcs attack stood there swords ready and obviously not even injured. "We are friends and do not wish to fight, we saw you fighting the orcs and everyone who is fighting the dark lord is our friend." Legolas spoke those words after recovering from the shock. Then the three slowly walked towards the two men taking a mesmerizing look at them for the first time. The older was a dark warrior with dark long hair, a strength that was shown in his body and the relaxed way he held his sword. Dark almost back eyes completed the impression that this man had been carved of wood, yet now in the sun his skin was nearly golden. The other man was younger and thinner, yet his slender body showed no sign of weakness, his position reminded of a cougar, ready to strike within a second. His hair was as dark as a raven feather, his skin had the colour of ivory, pale almost white his green eyes seemed to be the only bright spot in this figure. They both wore blue trousers of a sort none of the three had ever seen and the both wore long black coats.

Aragorn walked towards them and introduced himself. "I am Aragorn son of Aratorn, this is Legolas prince of the elves of Mirkwood forest and this", gesturing towards the dward, " is Gimli of the dwarfs. We do not mean to harm you, as Legolas said anybody who is fighting the dark lord is a friend." 

Duncan felt pretty much in the wrong movie. But the highland warrior won and he started to introduce himself, when to his surprise Methos began to speak.

"My name is Methos and my friend is Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod. You name places and names that are unknown to us, but I heard of them long ago. Let me therefore ask you this question. How do you call this place you live in?" Mac was almost shaking with interior laughter at Methos formality. But when the tall weathered man answered he listened carefully. "I do not know why you ask this question, but the place we live is middle-earth. Since I answered your question, please answer mine as well. I saw you both dying under the orcs swords, how comes that you are alive now?"

Methos looked at the three men, 'well men or whatever they are' and thought for about a moment then he sighted and answered the question. "This is a long story, to make it short. We are immortal and if I am not very much mistaken, not from your world., but can't we go somewhere else to talk? It stinks here." And turning to Mac he whispered "middle-earth, who would have thought the ancient tales are true?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey

Thanks for the reviews! I hope this isn't too lame...

So this is it now, the second chapter. A warning I forgot in the first chapter. This will be a slash story! Sorry for not posting that earlier. (In fact I'm thinking I am crazy, four beautiful men and what am I doing with them...)

As usual, not mine, none of them. (I couldn't even decide which one I'd want...)

The passages directly out of the book are in italics and by the way, I haven't seen the movie yet, so if it doesn't tie in with it. Sorry!

Again, sorry for all spelling and grammar mistakes!

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Aragorn was as reluctant as the others to lose another day in the pursuit of the orcs and he was just about to argue when the meaning of the other man's words struck him. "Immortal?" "Not from this world?" It was Legolas who had said this. Duncan and Methos looked at each other and just smiled. "We can't wait here forever, if you are what you are, will you help us on our quest?" To everybodies surprise it was Gimli who spoke. Methos eyed him suspiciously 'a quest, well that is something for the boy scout…' "What kind of quest?" Aragorn looked up as Duncan suddenly spoke, he had the voice of a man who used to be in command. "Two of our friends have been taken captive by orcs, we want to rescue them." Duncan shot a look at Methos, saw the amusement in his eyes and knew exactely what the other man thought. "We'll help you."

The new fellowship no consisting of five men was about to start when Methos reached down again and grabbed the dagger which had killed him and held it out to Duncan. Mac shook his head. "You know I fight by the rules." "Damm Mac, this isn't the game and I bloody well don't think those orcs know any rules. Take it please, you are too important to loose!" The three others looked at their new friends realizing that the words they heard had a meaning they didn't understand. Duncan took the dagger and then they left.

Legolas was walking behind the two strangers and wondered what they were. He was immortal too, but if killed in a battle he wouldn't come back. Those men obviously did. Yet it wasn't this that bothered him, it was the other sentence the tall man had said. 'We are not from this world.' Long ago his father had told him a prophecy and suddenly he could hear his fathers words in his mind. "When the dark is rising the two worlds will collied and help will be sent from far above. This my son will be the time when your fate will be sealed."

He had never understood what his father meant, but looking at the two men from another world and feeling in his heart the darkness coming closer, he did. So his fate would soon be decided? What would it bring? He caught himself looking at Aragorn and wondering whether the men would care if his fate would mean his death. Stop thinking of him, Legolas, it won't do you any good he berated himself. In the same moment Aragorn looked back and their eyes met.

The fellowship was broken and a new fellowship had been made. Aragorn wondered who the two men were and how they could be immortal. Even elves could die, but this men had been dead and came back. Something Arwen had told him just before he left her for the quest came to his mind. "When the living come back from the dead, you will realize where your way leads you." Only that his way had been decided before he even had been born and he could not do anything to change it. They had to find the hobbits and try to destroy the dark lord, but with the help of the two strangers they might even be able to do it. Still almost running he turned his head to see how his companions were doing and met the elf's gaze. For a moment their eyes locked and Aragorn felt as if he was drowning in this beautiful eyes and had to force himself to look away. When he looked at Duncan and Methos, he saw the smile the thinner couldn't hide and wondered what it was that amused the tall man. Did he like running that much? Aragorn was somehow surprised that both men could keep their pace with such an ease, he had expected them to slow them down. 

Suddenly he saw riders from far away and called a stop. Legolas had seen them as well, but neither him nor Aragorn could tell whether they were friend or enemy. All they could do was waiting. Aragorn who lay next to the two men heard Methos' whisper. "See Mac, you might already need your dagger." "I was a fighter all my life, don't you try to teach me anything." The reply was whispered as well, but held a certain anger. "All your life, well that's indeed something that impresses me. " Before Aragorn could hear more the riders were next to them an he stood up adressing them in a loud voice. 

__

"What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?"

The riders stopped and started to question the group about their names and purpose for being in this place. Methos and Duncan stood in the back and just watched, yet Methos noticed that Aragorn used another name introducing himself als 'Strider'. Not that he really cared, names were, well just names. He had had so many that he could even keep track of them. When the elf and the dwarf suddenly jumped up and grabbed their weapons, Methos readied himself for a fight and felt Mac doing the same next to him. Yet Aragorn calmed them down and then suddenly threw back his cloak and swept his sword out. It shone like a sudden flame and Aragorn looked at each of the riders.

__

"Elendil! I am Aragorn son of Arathorn and am called Elessar, the Elfstone, Dúnadan, the heir of Isildur Elendil's son of Gondor. Here is my Sword that was Broken and is forged again! Will you aid me or thwart me? Choose swiftly!"

Legolas stared at Aragorn in wonder, never had he seen a man's power so clearly. It was not just the blade that gave him that power, it was more. In that moment prince of Mirkwood saw a glimpse of the king Aragorn once would be.

The demonstration of Andúril had calmed Éomer down and he told them that the orcs they were following had been destroyed by his men, yet no halflings had been found. They parted after receiving four horses and rode towards the forests of Fangorn. There hidden by the first treas they rested.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth?

Once I started writing I couldn't stop... But it's 3am now and I need some sleep. It will get some more action / plot and less talking / musing.  
  
Please r + r!!!!! I love you for any comment!  
  
  
  
Duncan sat next to the fire and the flames lit his face, Aragorn watched the silent man staring into the fire as if it could give him answers to his unspoken questions. Realizing that this was to moment to hear the whole story of the two men Aragorn cleared his throat. Yet before he could speak Methos came back to the fire, sitting next to Mac and looking intently at him. "What's wrong with you?" The pale man's voice was soft and tender, Legolas who sat next to Gimli was as startled as Aragorn was. Methos, not caring what his companions thought, moved so that he sat behind Duncan and began to massage the tense neck. The tender touch of his lover brought Mac back into reality and he captured one loving hands and kissed it. "This fire in the woods just reminds me so much of my youth. No that's not true, it's not the fire, it's the whole world here. No guns, no cars..." His voice trailed off and Methos came round smiling. "No beer, no movies and no Joe...." he finished the sentence for Duncan. His lover moved and made room for him, urging him to relax against his chest and for a moment they were just staring into the fire remembering.  
  
Legolas watched the two men with a fascination he could not conceal. The love and trust that surrounded them was beautiful and suddenly the elf felt a sharp pain, knowing that he would never experience something like that. Not when the person he.... and again he didn't allow himself to finish the thought. Glancing around whether there was anything suspicious his eyes fell on Aragorn, the ranger, the king and ... As if sensing his stare Aragorn raised his head and their eyes met for the second time this day. And this time Legolas could not deny the heat and longing that surged through his body, confused he lowered his head, picking up his bow, pretending to mend something.  
  
'Why did he look away? His eyes...' Aragorn didn't even try to lie to himself. The beautiful elf prince had aroused him with one look. But it was more and Aragorn knew it, it was not just lust it went beyond only how far beyond he did not know. Trying to get away from those confusing thoughts he looked at the two men. "Will you now answer my question?"  
  
Methos looked up and nodded. "Let me tell you our story or at least part of it. As I already said, we are immortal. This does not mean, that we can not die, but..." he send a quick glance at his lover and when Duncan nodded he went on... " we only die permanently if somebody takes our head. The creatures you call orcs were killing us, but we came back." "You came back from the dead." Aragorn's voice was deep and Methos could see that he was concerned. "You could say so, but in fact it's not a big deal, I mean we have something called immortal healing, we can't get injured or hurt. Well not physically."  
  
Legolas had listened to the conversation and now asked his question. "But why do you say that you are from another world?" "That's hard to explain, but our world is completely different from yours. There was a time when it was somehow similar, but there were never elves dwarfs or orcs on our planet. And your sky is different, you have different stars. I have no idea, how we got here. The last thing I can remember is that we were hiking in our mountains when a thunderstorm broke out." It was Duncan who had answered the elf's question. It told Legolas that the words from his father had come true, now his fate would soon be decided.  
  
"How old are you?" It was Gimli's question. Smiling Duncan and Methos looked at each other and Methos looked at the three with a smug look on his face. "How about you guess?" He teased them. "This is almost impossible to say, Legolas is an elf and he is very old yet looks young, Gimli is even harder to guess and I look definitely older than I am." Aragorn could not prevent the slightly bitter tune in his last words. "You look as old as the kings of stone yet as young as any elf." Before Legolas could stop himself these words were spoken. Aragorn's eyes lit up in surprise and joy about the unexpected comment. But he controlled his features and asked Gimli's question again. Finally Methos answered. "In our world I am the oldest living immortal, I am 5000 years old." Before anybody could say something, Duncan smiled ruefully. "Compared to him I am only a baby with my 420 years. Is there anything else you want to know? Because if it is not, I'd like to know more about this dark lord and your quest."  
  
The three looked at each other and finally Aragorn decided to tell them the truth. It was a long night before they finally all went to sleep all except Methos who had the first watch.  
  
The old immortal looked into the small fire and relied on his senses to notice any possible danger. Every once in a while he looked over where his new friends slept. Little had he told them that he had heard of their world and of the ring. Little did they know that long ago he and his brothers had tried to find a way in this parallel world to obtain this ring. Even now he could not suppress the shudder that went through his body at the thought of Kronos owning a ring of such power.  
  
Sometimes fate had a wicked sense of humour, that he was destined to help to destroy the ring his brother once had wanted, as he had been destined to help destroy his brother. 


	4. Chapter 4: The other side

Same disclaimer as always, none of them is mine.... I try to stick to the original story as much as possible.  
  
THANKS for the reviews! You guys keep me writing....  
  
  
  
After a night of little sleep, disturbed by the sudden appearance of the old man and the loosing of their horses the five walked into the forest. 'Fangorn' Legolas thought, 'how much would I have liked to be here in good times and have time listen to the forest.' A sad smile crossed the ageless face of the elf and Aragorn who saw it slowed his pace and waited until he was next to him. "What concerns you Legolas? Shouldn't you be happy to be back in the woods?" "I am happy to see this forest, which is older than anything I've ever seen, yet there is a weird tension in the air, it makes it hard for me to breathe." Aragorn looked at the elf and realized that he was paler than usual and his breathing indeed was slower. Before he could stop himself he had raised a hand and brushed some stray hairs out of Legolas face. The princes skin was soft and cold and unconsiously the movement that was ment to calm down became a caress.  
  
Legolas didn't know what to do when Aragorn raised his hand, he half expected him to cloutch his shoulder in a reassuring geste, yet the hand moved to his face, brushing aside his hair and the elf closed his eyes when suddenly his cheek burned where the man's hand had touched it. When the hand didn't go away he oppened the eyes again only to meet Aragorn's stare. They didn't know how long they stood there, lost in each others eyes, Aragorn's hand still at Legolas cheek, frozen in place by the emotions that surged between them.  
  
A cough brought them back into reality and Aragorn jumped back as if he had burned his hand. Had anybody seen them? To his relief Methos came through the bushes, his face expressionless and not at all concerned. "We found some traces, that could be from those hobbits. But neither me nor Duncan are as good in reading them as you are." Methos walked back to where they had found the things and traces and Legolas was just about to follow him, when Aragorn held him back. "We ... ... better follow him." And cursing his cowardice Aragorn turned and followed Methos. Legolas stood there for another moment, wondering what Aragorn really had wanted to say, could it be that it was not only him, could it be mutual?  
  
Methos watched Aragorn while the looked at the traces they had found, not concerned what they meant, what he had just witnessed between the tall man and the beautiful elf interested him a lot more. Already yesterday he had seen the looks the man shot at the elf and vice versa and felt the tension between them. A wicked smile crossed the ancient's face, he loved matchmaking, he just loved it and he had millennia of experience. "That's going to be very interesting." He murmured and saw Duncan's smiling and silently shaking his head. His lover had most likely figured out what thoughts he just had had.  
  
They followed the traces of the hobbits until they came to a cliff. On top of it they could see over the forest, when suddenly Legolas saw a grey figure walking towards them. " We walked so far and now we're caught." He told his friends, which now could see the man coming up.  
  
"Shoot him, Legolas before he can curse us." Gimli urged his friend and Legolas lifted his bow, yet his arms were heavy and he could not move.  
  
As the man was next to them, Duncan could feel the spell that had immobilized the elf, it was as if a voice in his head told him to stand still and not move. The thought that again his will was controlled by some outside force caused Duncan's heart to race, he began to sweat and closed his eyes as his mind began to show him pictures of Richie's headless body. His student killed, killed by himself.  
  
Legolas sudden exclamation "Mithrandir, Mithrandir" brought Duncan out of his reverie and he realized where he was and that his body and mind were free again. When he felt a strong hand on his shoulder he turned and looked at the old man, who seemed to shine from inside.  
  
"I have awaited you and your friend. Those are dark times and I am grateful that you joined our fellowship."  
  
"Gandalf, what shall we do now? You told us the halflings were in good care but where will our next step lead us?" Aragorn was relieved to know that their leader was back and again Arwen's words came back to his mind. "When the living come back from the dead, you will know where your way leads you. You will find your other side and have to decide." "Your next step is given by the word you gave Éomer, you have to go to Edoras and talk to Théoden. We are needed there, the war has started and Andúril has to go and join the good side."  
  
"We will all go, even if the first fellowship is broken this one will not break." Legolas' voice was the voice of a prince and as Aragorn turned to look at the elf he had the feeling to see Legolas the first time. He seemed even taller and the sun made his hair shine around him like a halo, it was a warrior and a prince he saw here and Aragorn realized that he had misjudged the elf once again. This was a proud and strong being, he would not allow himself to be broken. This person was indeed his equal in all the ways. 'My other side...' he thought understanding finally.  
  
-------  
  
It's Sunday night, next week will be hard at work. I hope to post a new chapter around Wednesday, but please have some patience! 


	5. Chapter 5: A Talk

As usually they are not mine…  
  
Thanks for your reviews, I am struggling with this story at the moment, you'll see if you read the chapter…  
  
Immortaljedi, you are great, thanks for your encouragement…  
  
--------  
  
  
  
The reception they got at the gates of Edoras was not very friendly to say the least. Only the mentioning of Éomer's name helped and they were lead to the palace. The huge doors were closed and didn't look inviting, neither did the man standing outside.  
  
"You will have to leave all your weapons outside by the law of the king."  
  
Legolas lay down his bow and arrows, raising his head he looked at the guard and told him firmly to take care. "Those were given to me by the Lady of Lo…., watch them carefully." Aragorn was more than reluctant to leave his sword outside, yet Gandalf made him do so. In no time all but Duncan and Methos had layed down their weapons. Now they were glaring at the two men. Duncan shrugged and put the orc dagger and his katana down next to Gimli's axe. However Methos shook his head. "I didn't live 5000 years by handing in my sword. I will wait outside." Duncan looked at the old man and stepped closer to him. "Don't you understand? There are no other immortals here, so for god's sake put your sword down." Only Legolas' elven ears could hear the hissed command. Methos looked at the rest of his friends and decided to follow them. Even if it was against every survival instinct he had.  
  
Slowly he removed his sword, got the dagger out of his coat and finally put the small gun down as well. Seeing the surprised look of the guard at the small black thing, he berated himself. 'Idiot, they don't know what it is, you could have kept it.' But his inner voice, swiftly corrected him. 'The boy scout would never have let you do this.' Sometimes Duncan's morality got on his nerves.  
  
They entered the hall which was wide and dark. No sunlight seemed to come through the windows, darkness and shadows seemed to linger in around the throne. As the group approached the king he was most unfriendly and his adviser Grima showed more than mistrust against Gandalf.  
  
Then suddenly he turned towards Duncan and Methos. "Who are you and for which king are you riding?" Methos and Duncan looked at each other and Duncan was just about to answer when Gandalf lost his patience.  
  
Hitting his pole hard on the floor, fire and smoke emerged as Gandalf let Theoden and Grima Wormtongue feel some of his true power. Outside, feeling the warm sun on his skin Theoden felt the shadows, that Samuran's power had cast over him, liften and with a new strength he returned to the hall where his marshals waited. The call to arms surprised them as much as the announcement that the king would ride with them.  
  
They would leave the next morning.  
  
The moon shone into the room Methos had been given, it was a beautiful and large room, yet the ancient immortal couldn't sleep. Too much of his surroundings reminded him of his past and not all of his memories were happy. Silent without waking Duncan he got up and left the room, walking through the corridors until he found a balcony. Leaning on the reeling he looked at the moon and let his mind wander.  
  
"What is preventing you from sleeping, Methos?" Startled the immortal turned towards Legolas, who had come outside and looked at him. "Memories of times long gone." Legolas saw the sadness that crossed over the classic face of the man. A man who claimed to be older than Legolas himself and the elf couldn't help wondering, what a life this vulnerable looking person had led.  
  
"Do those memories bring you pain?"  
  
"Some of them do, some bring joy, but after all there nothing else than memories, the people associated with them are dead. Sometimes I wonder why it was my destiny to survive for that long, in a way it is a burden, sometimes I hate it. Can you understand that?" Methos saw the confusion on the elf's face and smiled. "You can't, can you?"  
  
"No, for having immortality is normal for elves, I never thought of it as a burden but a gift."  
  
"See, that's the difference between your immortality and mine. For yours is a gift that is shared with your family, your people. It is not something you have to hide, something that forces you to wander around on the planet restlessly, to leave your home every couple of decades so that nobody notices that you don't age. Around me people die and I just have to go on living.  
  
From the people you met when you were a child, how many are still living?"  
  
"I don't know any that is not living. But this is not how it is for you?" Legolas finally began to understand the sadness he had sensed in both men. It was not sadness, it was loneliness.  
  
"No, that's not how it is for me. None of the people I knew even a hundred years ago, is still alive."  
  
"But you and Duncan are the same…" Legolas could see the smile that light up in Methos eyes at the name of his lover and again he felt a pang of jealousy. It was not that he wanted Duncan or Methos, but he could not prevent the envy the love that was between them.  
  
"We are the same and I am blessed that Duncan loves me. He knows me and yet he loves me." The last thing was said almost wonderingly and truth to be told, Methos still couldn't believe that after all they had been through, after all Duncan knew about him, he loved him.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder, whether I will ever find a love as bright as yours."  
  
"You already have, don't you realize?"  
  
After this last comment, Methos walked over to where the elf stood and looked intently at him. "You already have."  
  
Legolas stood there frozen in shock, his eyes following the tall man until he had vanished into darkness.  
  
  
  
----------  
  
What do you think, should there be some more A/L interaction?  
  
The next chapter will be coming… soon… I am currently working 14 hours a day and just don't have the energy to write in the evening. Maybe on the weekend… 


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle

Wonders sometime happen… I found time to write another chapter….  
  
Thanks for the encouragement to write more A/L stuff, however it is kind of hard to give them some time off fighting. I think the 'big' scene will have to wait till after the battle at Helm's deep.  
  
Have fun and please r+r!  
  
-----  
  
The landscape they passed was destroyed. The dark army had burned down everything even the grass and turned a formerly beautiful valley into a place of death. Aragorn looked at the still smoking houses and trees. It hurt him almost physically to see it. Turning his head he looked at Legolas who had not said anything since they left Edoras this morning. 'If this sight is affecting me like this, how will it be for him? He's so one with Nature that this destruction must cause him pain.' It was that thought that made him reach over to touch Legolas shoulder. The other looked up and the sad look in the beautiful eyes frightened Aragorn. "Are you ok?" "No, I've never expected to see anything like this." Then as if he didn't want to show any weakness, Legolas shrugged. "But I've never liked orcs anyway."  
  
"You don't have to be strong around me." Aragorn didn't realize he had spoken out loud. Legolas however had heard him and closed his eyes. He kept hearing Methos' words in his head. 'You already have.'  
  
"My father once told me of an old prophecy 'When the dark is rising the two worlds will collide and help will be sent from far above. This my son will be the time when your fate will be sealed.' I don't know whether to be afraid or not." Aragorn's heart seemed to stop for a moment, when he heard those words. He could not lose Legolas now. It was in that moment, while riding through a country destroyed by evil, while going into a war with no hope that Aragorn realized he loved Legolas. It was not just lust, not just 'the other side', it was love. 'I will not lose you' he made a silent vow to the elf.  
  
Suddenly Gandalf appeared next to them and explained that he could not go any further with them, that they should proceed to Helm's deep and he would meet them there. The spell was broken and the two rode forward where Methos and Duncan were talking to each other. "Gods Mac, I don't know what's your problem with that. I didn't know that we are going to be transported into another world, when I took my gun with me." "You know that it's not that, but why did you take it in the first place? We were going to my cabin out in the nowhere and on holy ground. You wouldn't even need your sword there." "I am rather prepared than sorry!" This reply was short and visibly annoyed Methos slowed his horse down and started to talk to Eomer who had followed them silently. Aragorn saw how Duncan rolled his eyes. "What was that all about?" "All immortals on our earth are involved in this kind of 'game'. 'In the end there can only be one.' This forces us to fight each other, Methos with his age and power is hunted by other immortals, just because of who he is and so am I. But there are some rules, like not to interfere in a fight or that you are not allowed to fight on holy ground. However, Methos has a different view towards those rules than I have. It's a constant argument between us."  
  
Aragorn was quiet for a while, until something hit him. "If there can be only one, will you have to fight against Methos once?" Duncan's face was an unreadable mask as he looked at the other man. "I don't know."  
  
Upon arriving at Helm's Deep they started the preparation to defend the fortress. No enemy had ever been able to conquer its stone walls. Yet no enemy had ever been so determined as the army that had been sent out from Saruman. The first wave of attacks started the same night as they arrived. Howling and screaming Saruman's orcs and men run towards the gates. Legolas stood on the wall with some of Theoden's men and aiming perfectly he shot until he run out of arrows. Only then he went back to gather the dark orc arrows, having found enough he turned to go back, when strong hands clasped his shoulders. He turned to see who was preventing him to get back to the fight and met Aragorn's blue eyes. "You won't find your fate on those walls." The ranger whispered pulling the slender body of the elf closer to him. "Where will I find it then?" Legolas tried to keep his voice from shaking, but he failed miserably as a stream of emotions rushed through his body. Unconsciously he closed his eyes unable to meet Aragorn's eyes longer without giving away too much of his feelings. "I don't know where you will find it, but I hope that you will let me be at your side." Aragorn's voice was serene, he hesitated for a second and pleaded. "Open your eyes, Legolas, please don't hide from me." Slowly the elf opened his eyes and for the second time Aragorn's heart stopped for a moment. Legolas had let his guard down and his eyes showed a myriad of emotions. Desire and insecurity, love and fear and Aragorn closed the small distance between them leaning forwards and his lips met the soft lips of the elf for the first time.  
  
Methos and Duncan had watched the two men and Methos smiled remembering their first kiss. As if he had read his lovers mind, Duncan looked at him and commented dryly. "Our timing was better." With those words he jumped forward, tearing the man and the elf down with him. Aragorn looked up and saw the pained expression of his friend. "The next attack has started." Duncan almost couldn't speak, the pain of the arrow embedded in his back was too strong. "I can't get it out, could you do it?" He finally managed to ask Aragorn through clenched teeth. "I didn't notice you are hurt. Wait I can help you." The arrow was removed within no time and Aragorn was just about to run into the fortress to get some herbs, when Methos stopped him. "He does not need this. Look!" Neither Legolas nor Aragorn could believe what they saw. Tiny little lightning's danced around the wound. It took about five minutes and then, the wound was gone, not even a scar was there. It was as if no arrow had ever stroke Duncan.  
  
"Come on, let's go back to work." Methos was well aware of the shock and awe the ranger and the elf felt at the moment. But he knew as well that there was a battle going on and every man was needed. 'Bring back some reality to this fantasy movie' he snickered to himself.  
  
Together they went back to defend their castle and from the wall they threw stones and shot arrows, when a tall figure on a horse made his way towards the gate. In the same moment Duncan and Methos froze. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Calling

Part seven, honestly I have no idea how long this will go on.  
  
---  
  
No not now, not here' But Methos knew that the presence he felt was another immortal and that this other immortal had 'felt' him as well.  
  
The tall rider raised his sword and suddenly an eerie silence fell over the battle field.  
  
"I am Lucianus Arimonas in the name of Sauron the dark lord. Show yourself and fight."  
  
Theoden and his men looked confused, so did Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn. Methos looked at Duncan and knew that his lover having only just recovered from a serious injury would not be in any condition to fight. He turned towards the rider.  
  
" My name is Methos"  
  
A shiver ran through Aragorn as he realized that Methos was going to fight Sauron's Marshal. "This is not your war, Methos, let me…" Before he could reach the other man, he was stopped by Duncan.  
  
His dark face showed no emotion as he turned to face the man he loved more than anybody. "Watch your head!"  
  
While Methos slowly made his way down to face the challenge, Aragorn struggled against Duncan's grip. "What are you doing? He might die!" Sadly Duncan looked at him. "Do you remember when I told you about the game? Methos has no chance but to fight. Lucianus would not have fought against you."  
  
As Methos walked through the doors the moon broke through the cloudy sky and its pale, silver light made the setting of the fight even more unreal. There was still no sound, not even the noise of somebody walking. No one moved except the tall rider who dismounted and threw away his cloak. He walked towards the other immortal and lifted his sword in an ancient greeting.  
  
Methos raised his sword in a reply and waited.  
  
Legolas had the feeling to watch two mythical figures. Two gods and the ever ongoing battle between good and evil. He shivered.  
  
Duncan watched seemingly emotionless as the other immortal launched forward and the deadly dance began. His face betrayed none of the feelings that were tearing him appart. Fear and guilt for he knew that Methos had only gone down there because he had just been injured. He felt a hand on his arm and met Aragorn's concerned gaze. "Will he win?" "Methos is one of the best, I don't know any who could beat him." "Yet you are afraid?" "One thing I've learned is not to take anything granted." Aragorn saw the pain that crossed Duncan's face. "I've lost to many…"  
  
Methos was sweating, the other man was good, very good. He had expected this though, he had not expected however the calling he felt in one part of his soul. Something deep inside him answered to the darkness that surrounded the other man. Whispers of past times and voices he only heard in his dreams seemed to reach for him. 'You are on the wrong side. You are Death! ' No' he screamed in his mind to silence the voice that told him to join the shadows. 'I am not Death! Not anymore!' 'If you join us, you'll be stronger than you have ever been. Power beyond your imagination will be yours!' 'I am not this person anymore! I will never join you!' But no matter how hard he tried his movements became slower and the interior conflict destroyed his concentration. He stumbled over a fallen orc and fell down. The other man's sword hung over him and for a moment every movement seemed to stop.  
  
Frozen in shock Duncan watched as the challenger raised his sword to perform the final and lethal stroke. "Methos no" he didn't recognize his voice full of pain and fear.  
  
'Come to me and finally we will be united again and forever my brother… You never belonged to the light, you are a part of me… You belong to me… You are mine.. Mine…' Kronos' voice filled his head, his face danced in the darkness, shadows seemed to be around and as if immobilized by his brothers calling he just watched when his opponent raised his sword. "Methos no…" Duncan's cry penetrated the darkness that had began to surround him and brought him back into reality. He saw the sword swinging down and ducked away, juming up and grabbing his own fallen sword in one swift movement. Before Arimonas had turned back Methos had stabbed him in the stomach and Sauron's marshal fell on his knees.  
  
Methos looked up to the castle's walls. Duncan stood there and for a moment the old immortal closed his eyes knowing that only the other's love had saved him.  
  
Then he raised his sword and stroke.  
  
The first tiny flashes of the quickening flared over the rocks, only moments streames of light started to penetrate Methos' body who stood there his sword raised.  
  
Frightened beyond reason the orcs backed away from the sight. Aragorn and Legolas watched in horror as the slender body of Methos was racked by flashes until he finally fell on his knees his sword still raised.  
  
The flashes slowed down and Duncan looked at the elf. "Cover me, I have to go and get him." He ran outside, urged his groggy friend to get up and brought him back to safety.  
  
Legolas didn't need to shoot once. The orcs had been frightened beyond reason by the flashes and backed away.  
  
"They will come back, but for tonight we can rest in peace."  
  
Aragorn's word made Duncan shudder, the ranger could not know, this but ‚rest in peace' held another meaning for the immortal.  
  
----  
  
I hope in the next chapter Aragorn and Legolas will find some time for themselves (and the story finally lives up to its ‚R' rating ;-)) 


	8. Chapter 8: Peace?

I kind of lost my imagination…. It's time for the guys to move on.  
  
Let me know what you thing of this chapter, I don't really like it.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews (immortaljedi, especially you!)  
  
--------------------------  
  
When Duncan and Methos entered the castle, Mac called for Aragorn. Methos needed a quiet place since he was still shaking and shivering. Duncan had never seen his lover reacting like this after a quickening and he was worried.  
  
"He needs a place to rest for the night." Aragorn showed him one of the rooms inside the castle and Duncan urged Methos to lay on the bed. As soon as he lay there the old immortal fell asleep. Silently the other two left the room and together with Legolas who had joined them they went to Theoden, knowing that he would ask for an explanation.  
  
The king was in yet another room with Eomer and gestured them to sit down. "Can you explain me what was going on down there?" It was not a question, but a request and they all knew it. So Duncan explained who they were and what had happened on the battlefield. Neither Eomer nor Theoden would have believed him before this night, but now they did.  
  
After leaving the king, Aragorn looked at his friend and finally asked. "What bothers you Duncan, because I can see that you are not here in your thoughts. Do you still fear for Methos?" His friend nodded gravely. "It is not normal how he reacted and his exhaustion is not normal either. I fear that something has happened, that I don't know. I will go and look after him for the night." With those words he walked over to Methos room, leaving Legolas and Aragorn behind.  
  
Methos was awake when Duncan came into the room. He saw the concern in the brown eyes and knew that his friend had been worried. "Before you ask, yes I am fine. No, I don't know why the quickening had such an effect on me. And yes I know it was close, but I am still here. Any more questions?" Mac's relief was visible in his face and audible in his voice as he told his lover that he had no more questions, only a plea. "Let me hold you for the rest of the night." Methos was more than willing to fulfill this particular wish and while Mac held him close to his body he debated whether he should tell him what really happened during the fight. 'No', he decided, 'the last time Kronos appeared in our life, it nearly destroyed him. I can't take that risk again. I am strong enough to defeat my shadows on my own.' And he stayed silent not wanting to bring pain to the one he loved. And he prayed that he was indeed strong enough.  
  
Two rooms further Legolas was still awake. Two reasons prevented him from sleeping, one was that he kept seeing the fight as soon as he closed his eyes and the other was sleeping deeply only five meters away. Aragorn had kissed him and his eyes had been shining with love, the elf was not sure whether this short episode had been a dream or reality. It seemed so unreal that they should find each other here in this place of death and destruction. "Please tell me that I am not dreaming that it was not a dream, that you love me as I do!" Silent whispers in the night, not spoken to be heard and yet Aragorn did. He was awake same as Legolas and had been sure that Legolas slept when he heard the silent plea spoken in elvish. For a second he just lay there and treasured this moment. 'And if I live forever, I want to remember this words.' "It was not a dream unless we both are dreaming and if that's the case I will never want to wake up." With those words he got off the bed and walked over to the elf who looked at him with wonder in his eyes. Gently he cupped the pale face with his hands. "I do love you forever, if you want me." Lifting one hand behind the ranger's neck Legolas brought their faces close together and answered the question he saw hidden in those blue eyes. "I will always want you, you have my heart and my love. Whatever you desire shall be yours if it is within my power to give you."  
  
Their lips met tenderly first but soon tenderness made way for passion as their tongues met and entwined themselves in each other. Aragorn's hand moved over the light wollen shirt searching and finding an entry. Legolas moaned as strong hands started to caress his back and tore at Aragorn's shirt. Swiftly the other man pulled it over his head and then helped the elf to remove his. Now it was Aragorn who gasped as he saw the beauty of his love. "You are so beautiful" he murmured. Then he closed his eyes as soft, yet strong hands began to caress his chest, following the strong muscles, setting fire wherever they touched him. "Look at me" he heard the silent command and opened his eyes.  
  
The fire that burned in Aragorns eyes almost undid Legolas, he held the eye contact as his hand moved further down.  
  
An explosion shook the castle and fire seared up on the defensive wall.  
  
"Devilery of Orthanc! The attacks have started again!" 


	9. Chapter 9: Isengard

Finally... I'm sorry that it took me so long to write a new chapter! But normal life has its things to do and so I didn't have time...  
  
I am not sure, if this chapter can still be rated ‚R' so take this as a warning, it could be NC17 as well...  
  
I got sick of Helm's deep, so the guys are in Isengard now, if you want to read how they got there, it's mostly the chapter ‚The road to Isengard' in the second book.  
  
Well, please let me know what you think! It's a somewhat plotless chapter... Please R+R  
  
-------  
  
  
  
"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!" the small man said. "We are the doorwardens. Meriadoc, son of Saradoc is my name; and my companion, who alas! – 'is overcome with weariness' is Peregrin son of Paladin, of the house of Took. Far in the North is our home. The Lord Saruman is within but at the moment he is closeted with one Wormtongue or doubtless he would be here to welcome such honourable guests."  
  
"Those are the hobbits whose tracks we were following." whispered Gimli and the two immortals smiled understanding why everybody spoke of halflings. The dwarf who saw their smile continued. "However do not judge them by their height, as they are brave in battle and loyal as friends." Methos smiled again. "Do not misjudge us Master Dwarf, we know better than to measure people by their looks. Appearance can deceive the mind, but never the heart."  
  
Even though those words were silently spoken Gandalf had heard them. The old wizard was well aware of the battles this man had fought in his life and he knew that many more lay ahead. 'And he will only be able to fight them if he can overcome his own demons.' Since they had left Helm's Deep Gandalf had watched Methos, knowing that in many ways their quest was in his hands. Boromir had been the weak link, the one member of the fellowship that Sauron had tempted, but Boromir was dead and the dark lord had chosen a new member. A man that had seen darkness and its lure and the dark lord knew that this man would be a perfect partner in this war.  
  
Those were dark thoughts that disturbed Gandalfs mind, but as if he had read his thoughts, Methos turned and met his eyes. "You are right in all your considerations, but forgot one thing. One thing that Sauron has not taken into account for he cannot understand it. I am here because I love. And as long as this love is in my heart, darkness will not succeed."  
  
Aragorn had dismounted and started to introduce the hobbits to the immortals, careful not to mention their immortality as he knew that the time for this relevation was not now with Theoden's men so close around. Merry invited them into the small house for some food and he even had tobacco. So the members of the fellowship sat down on the table and for the first time in what seemed ages enjoyed a proper meal. As they started to smoke Legolas got up, declaring that he wanted to be in the fresh air and watch the stars, walking away from the destroyed place to a rock where he could see the others yet would not be seen. To the hobbits surprise everybody snickered as Aragorn followed the elf after a moment taking his pipe with him. "Why are you all laughing?" Pippin wanted to know and so it was up to Gimli to explain the new and 'secret' relationship between the man and the elf.  
  
Legolas watched Aragorn as he sat next to him, wrapping his grey cloak around him and strechting his long legs. The man was tired and it showed in his features as well as in his movements. Feeling the elf's stare he opened his eyes and sent a thin stream of smoke from his lips. "I feel such a weariness that I have seldom felt before." he admitted to the unasked question in the beautiful eyes. Without another word Legolas came closer and tangled his fingers in the others hair. "You are exhausted as we all are, let go your control and give into this feelings for fighting them will only make them stronger." He slowly began to unbutton the man's coat as he felt a hand on his, effectively stopping his movements. "Legolas, what are you doing?" Longing cursed through Aragorns veins as he saw the love and desire in the pale face. 'Do you have any idea how much you affect me? That I would give up everything just to be with you? Do you know that in all this darkness you are the reason to go on even if my feet refuse to carry me any further?'  
  
"I want you!" The words were but a mere whisper in the night and all Legolas could do was to answer in the one way his heart told him to. "I am yours."  
  
Aragorns mouth covered the silk lips of the elf and he moaned softly as those lips opened for him. Far from needing to be coaxed, Legolas tongue met his in a duel as old as mankind, darting and tasting in all corners of the rangers 's mouth.  
  
Legolas moaned and pressed himself deeper into the pliant man beneath him. A torrent of sensation began to rage as the heat rose in them both. In the last eddy of peace before the storm broke, Aragorn looked into Legolas eyes and the passion and longing in them answered every question.  
  
Tenderly Legolas removed first the rangers mail-shirt and then the linen one openly admiring the beauty of the man beneath him. Aragorn didn't move as the elegant fingers opened his leggings and stripped him of his last clothes. A shudder went through him as the cold wind caressed his hot body as if Legolas had found a invisible partner in his caresses. The elf kissed his chest and let his lips trail further down in a slow exploration of the man he loved. His fingers found their way down and touched the tip of Aragorns cock just to retreat again and stroke the inner tight, leaving the man moaning in frustration.  
  
Quickly he began to undress himself only to be stopped by Aragorn who looked at him with passion glazed eyes. "It's my turn, love" he whispered hoarsely began to open the elven tunic.  
  
The world seemed to spin around Legolas as his feelings grew stronger with each of Aragorns touches. Almost desperately he tried to keep a grasp to reality not giving in to the emotions that cursed through him. Sensing the elf's attempt to keep control of his feelings, the ranger softly placed a kiss on the others chest and in the same moment bit him hard. "Ai!" Legolas didn't even realise that he had cried out loud as pain and passion stirred the fire in his body and his control crumbled.  
  
The thunder of Legolas' pulse clamoured for Aragorns's attention like light in the darkness as he buried his face in the elf's neck. A tide of colour spread from the contact point and flowed down Legolas' chest. When Aragorns 's lips began to follow down once more, he felt the elfs fingers in his  
  
hair and looked up. The pale face was flushed and he had his eyes closed. "Look at me, beautiful one, the love in your eyes is my light."  
  
Obligingly, Legolas opened them and the fire in them made Aragorn shiver. "I love you!" He whispered as he began to stroke the secret entrance and slowly moved one finger inside his lover. Gently preparing the elf he watched the beautiful face for any signs of pain as he moved between the thights and impaled himself into the tight entrance.  
  
The exquisite, painful ecstasy of it had Legolas shuddering as Aragorn was inside him. He began to move and as if they were one both men lost control over their passion.  
  
Aragorn was replete, satiated, at peace. He could feel Legolas' pleasure as surely as he felt his own. Raising his head, he wanted to tell the elf that it was true, that they were connected, that he was loved, but the other spoke first, "I know, Aragorn. I know. I love you too."  
  
Lowering his head back onto the smooth expanse of the elf's chest, the ranger smiled to himself and drifted off to sleep with the steady thrum of his lover's heart beating a soft cadence with his own. 


	10. Chapter 10: Will you be ready?

A/L are still ‚occupied' *smirk*, so this chapter is about some other members of the fellowship. Now I feel there is a bit too much Methos in this whole story. What do you think? More Methos, less Methos? (It's hard to write about him, he has a tendency to sprawl over the whole story :-))  
  
Something completely different: I will start a new story soon. (Mid / End of February ) and desperately need somebody who would read it and correct my English. (It is just not my first language!) So if you are interested please email me at kara_maertikka@yahoo.co.uk.  
  
------------------  
  
Gandalf walked towards the ward-house to meet the hobbits and the rest of the fellowship. The night was clear and the moon shone on the black rocks that once had been the walls of Saruman's castle, now only the black tower remained an unbreakable imitation of the black tower in Mordor. Isengard once had been a green valley, a place of wisdom and justice but this place had long been destroyed by the ambitions of Saruman. 'Did you really think that you can deceive your new friends as easily as your old ones?' In his heart the old wizard felt a pang of regret for his former leader, he had been a great man, one more whose will was not strong enough to resist the temptation of power. 'There will be many more...'  
  
Suddenly he noticed a sole man sitting on one of the rocks, motionless and obviously in deep thought the man stared at the black tower and Gandalf felt a shiver running down his spine. Changing his course he walked towards the rock as silent as he could.  
  
"This is a strange but beautiful world you live in." Methos said without turning towards the old wizard.  
  
Gandalf sat next to him looking intently in his eyes.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I've been sitting here watching the valley and the tower. Your world is so different from ours not just in its people."  
  
"How is your world?" Gandalf was honestly interested, he knew that there were other dimensions, but had never been able to travel to another world.  
  
"A couple of centuries ago it was like yours in terms of infrastructure and stuff like this. But..." he smiled. "... there were never elves or dwarfs or wizards. There are only men and us, the immortals."  
  
"Has it changed a lot since you were born?"  
  
"When I was born the wheel wasn't invented neither was steel. I have seen many changes in the ways people live, yet the people have not changed. They are still driven by the same passion that has driven them for 5000 years. The passion for power."  
  
"The passion for power, yes men are weak for power as we all are. If they were not, we would not be here for the ring would have been destroyed long ago."  
  
"See that's the difference between your world and mine. In mine there is no dark lord fighting for power, there is no ring that could be destroyed to free us all. In mine world the darkness is created by the men themselves in their greed and ambitions. There is no Sauron in my world yet many Sarumans men drawn away from their way by their longing for power."  
  
Gandalf looked at the ancient man, surprised by the last comment.  
  
"You make it sound as if you don't like mankind."  
  
"I am not the one to judge people. I do not think that I have a right to do so, but what I am trying to say is that your world is black and white, somebody is either good or bad. There is no grey no 'in between'. In middle- earth one is either fighting for the light or for the darkness. While in my world hardly anything is just black or just white. It's hard to say what is good and what is bad and the decision is always clouded by your own beliefs.  
  
Even with all the darkness looming in this world, I think it is easier to live here than in our world."  
  
"You deny yourself the right to judge people because of your past. But one day the fate of many may hang on your judgement. Do you think you will be ready if that day comes?"  
  
Methos froze in shock at those words.  
  
"You know about my past, about..."  
  
Yet before he could finish the sentence, he felt Gandalfs hand on his shoulder trying to reassure him.  
  
"Yes, I do know about it. I will not judge you for what you have done, because I see that you judge yourself harsher than anyone could. But I must ask you this question again. Do you think you will be ready if that day comes?"  
  
"I do not know. The darkness is calling me and I don't know if I can resist it. The person I was still lives in me, I could silence it but never erase completely from my soul."  
  
"You are honest which gives me hope that you will succeed. But for this night I suggest that you try to forget what lays ahead. If the day comes, you will know whether or not you are ready."  
  
With those words the mighty wizard got up, Methos was standing next to him and smiling. His dark mood seemed to have disappeared and Gandalf realized that he was a lot stronger than he looked and sounded. Before they reached the house where Duncan and the others slept, Methos reached out to stop Gandalf once again.  
  
"I told you before that as long as love is in my heart, darkness will not succeed."  
  
He hesitated for a minute staring out in the darkness towards the black mountains of Mordor. Searching for the right words he closed his eyes while Gandalf waited. Then he unsheathed his sword and put it into the wizard's hand. Moving the sharpe blade towards his throat he began to speak.  
  
"Promise me one thing Gandalf. If Duncan falls, make sure that darkness does not succeed." 


	11. Chapter 11: Insecurity

It took me a long time to write this chapter... My Methos muse had taken a long holiday and only a fridge full of beer could bring him back....  
  
Sorry! I will update more often now ( unless the beer runs out ;-))  
  
Please r+r!  
  
---------------------------  
  
Legolas woke up, feeling a hand travelling over his chest. Soft lips traced the line of his ears and he shivered, a hot tongue caressed the tip of his left ear and he jerked back as sensations far to sweet to be bearable ran through his body.  
  
"I was sure this would wake you up!"  
  
Refocusing his eyes, Legolas saw the smile on his lover's face and the mischievous twinkle in his eyes just minutes before he was thrown on his back and felt his hands pinned above his head. In a vain attempt to free himself he arched his back upwards, presenting Aragorn's lips a perfect target. While his lips were trailing kisses over the others chest, the ranger's free hand sneaked down the elf's body. Legolas felt his desire reawakening, but he knew that this was the wrong time for it.  
  
'The wrong time... When will it be the right time, if ever?' Not showing any of those thoughts, he gathered his strength and with one swift movement had freed his hands and reversed their position.  
  
"As much as I wish, we could forget about our duty, we both know that we cannot." He whispered at his lovers neck, while placing kisses at that point where he could feel life cursing through Aragorn's body.  
  
A deep sigh was all he got as an answer for Aragorn knew how right the elf was, yet wished that just for a moment the world would stop and give him time to live and time to love.  
  
Yet this was not the case and the lovers got dressed quickly and joined their friends who just smiled at them. Gimli sat on the table talking to the hobbits about the ents and about the fact that they had grown during their journey. On the other side of the room, Duncan and Methos were arguing about something. Legolas and Aragorn walked over to the two immortals to find out what was going on.  
  
"Look, I already said, that we are staying until this ring is destroyed, yet we will have to find a way back. I don't plan on living in a world where neither beer not TV has been invented!"  
  
"Honestly Methos, sometime it's hard to believe that you are 5000 years old. TV? Read a book!"  
  
Shaking his head, Methos turned and smiled at two lovers.  
  
"Never mind, we just have our 'good morning' argument. It's like a tradition, you know." With those words he turned towards Duncan and kissed him briefly on the cheek.  
  
'Will we ever achieve this easy going way, this love that is so much part of each others life?' Legolas wondered silently, but he already knew the answer. Even if Aragorn loved him, he was still bound to Arwen and it would be her that would sit next to King Elessar and not him. Those thoughts hurt too much and for a quick moment the mask on the elf's face slipped.  
  
Aragorn had watched Legolas closely and saw the flash of despair and pain that crossed the elf's face before he controlled his features again and showed no emotions. 'What is it that pains you so much, my love? Do you regret what we did last night? Did you tell me the truth when you said you love me?'  
  
Rationally the ranger knew that he was being stupid for he had seen the love in the elf's eyes and felt how strong his desire had been. Yet there still was this insecurity for he was a mortal man and no elf and where Legolas was a prince he was a mere ranger until he would be able to claim the throne of Gondor.  
  
Realizing that the other three were looking at him, he came back into the present when Gandalf entered the room.  
  
"It is time that we confront Saruman." 


	12. Chapter 12: Saruman

This chapter contains quite a lot real phrases from ‚The two towers'. They are not mine! I neglected the hobbits a bit in the last chapter, so I gave them a bigger role. No A/L in this chapter, the next one however will bring the answer to some of the angsty thoughts in chapter 11.  
  
Thank you for the reviews, you are great!!! Please continue  
  
Here some answers to questions in your comments:  
  
Yes, I plan to continue this story until the ent of RotK, maybe even a bit further. I will however leave out the part that is about Frodo, sorry for all that like him, but LotR is 1000 pages long and I don't have the stamina to write this ...  
  
I was actually thinking about putting some M/D slash into it, but since it is a LotR fic, I am not sure, let me know what you think...  
  
  
  
---------------  
  
"Beware of Saruman's voice!"  
  
That was the last thing, Gandalf told them before he rode towards the black tower accompanied by Theoden, Eomer, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. The rest of the king's men as well as the hobbits and the immortals stayed behind.  
  
"Half a sticky mile from here to the gate!" muttered Pippin. "I wish I could slip off back to the guardroom unnoticed! What did we come for? We are not wanted."  
  
Merry agreed with his cousin and they prepared to steal away from the riders and go back to their pipes and wine. Yet just as they passed the last horses two huge hands grabbed their coats and dragged them onto the steads.  
  
"I am not sure whether we have ever been formally introduced, little masters, but before you slip away and we have to run after you through this country, lets get at least to know each other."  
  
The man who spoke those words were the slender stranger but even though his words seemed harsh, he smiled and his eyes were sparkling with amusement. And if truth to be told after having watched the hobbits for a while, Methos had decided that they were exactely what this sometimes too serious fellowship needed.  
  
"I am Pippin and this" gesturing towards the other hobbit that sat on Duncan's horse "is Merry. He is my cousin. But tell me, is it true what Gimli said about you? That thing about you being from somewhere else and no mortals but no elves either?"  
  
And so Duncan and Methos explained the two wide-eyed hobbits what they were and where they came from.  
  
"... so we landed in a world without movies and beer." The last line was delivered by Methos and he seemed more concerned about this fact than about the dark lord or any other danger that threathened middle-earth.  
  
"There is beer in this place! But you chose the wrong company if you like it for Strider will not drink any unless he feels completely safe and the elves don't drink any alcohol except their special wine. When we entered the mines of Moria, Gimli promised us some beer, yet he could not fulfill his promise cause the orcs did not invite us for dinner. But if you go for a beer in one of the cities, don't forget about us!"  
  
Merry's eager answer made Methos laugh and he clasped the shoulder of the hobbit sitting in front of Duncan.  
  
"You two are good company! I hope you can bring back the sun into our fellowship. And we will not forget you!"  
  
Just as he had said this, they heard a soft and gentle voice talking. An old man was standing on top of the stairs and spoke to Theoden. This was Saruman and within a mere second, Duncan and Methos knew what Gandalf had meant by warning them about his voice.  
  
The gentle tune seemed to lure them towards the tower and as Gandalf answered his voice seemed harsh and unfriendly. There was a heavy tension in the air as Gimli suddenly spoke.  
  
"The words of this wizard stand on their heads. In the language of Orthanc help means ruin and saving means slaying, that is plain. But we do not come here to beg."  
  
Visibly angered by the dwarf's courage, Saruman had to gather himself for a moment before he achieved to speak with the same soothing voice, yet the short moment had been enough the shake Theoden out of his trance and he began to speak.  
  
"...When you hang from a gibbet at your window for the spirt of your own crows, I will have peace with you and Orthanc. So much for the House of Eorl. A lesser son of great sires am I, but I do not need to lick your fingers. Turn elsewhither. Du I fear your voice has lost its charm."  
  
And indeed it had, for Saruman could not fool the noble and proud men of all races that stood in front of him. Neither the dwarf nor the elf had been lured into his spell and now even the weakest race the race of men had cut its threads to Orthanc and Saruman knew that he was defeated.  
  
Yet he made a last attempt to win back what had once been his. So he focussed his attention on Gandalf, but Gandalf had changed as well and his power was now greater than Sarumans.  
  
"I am not Gandalf the Grey whom you betrayed. I am Gandalf the White, who has returned from death. You have no colour now and I cast you from the order and from the Council. Saruman your staff is broken!"  
  
With that he turned towards the rider and the group that had confronted the once mightiest wizard walked down the stairs, as suddenly a stone fell down and nearly hit Gandalf. Pippin jumped from Methos' horse and grabbed the rolling stone and brought it to the wizard.  
  
Thoughtfull the wizard looked at the black stone.  
  
"Hmm, I guess that even if we had entered in, we could have found few treasures in Orthanc more precious than the thing which Wormtongue threw down at us."  
  
With that they left the ruins of Isengard and mounted to ride on back to Edoras. Pippin was riding with Duncan and Merry with Methos.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Confused Methos looked down at the young person in front of him.  
  
"Why do you thank me for anything?"  
  
"You have been the first to tell us that we do have a role in this quest and are not just 'small rag-tag dangling behind the heroes'. I know that we are no heroes, yet we try to give our best."  
  
"Neither of us is a hero, not even a man as great as Aragorn. For you know litte Meriadoc, I do not trust the word hero, a hero is created more by the tales that people tell about him than by the things he really did."  
  
"Yet you and the others will make history and we will just watch."  
  
There was no jealousy in Merry's words, just an acceptance of something he had realized during this quest. But Methos answer was again different than he had expected and what he said got burried deep into the soul of the small hobbit and changed him, even if he did not realize it at that moment.  
  
"It is not men that makes history, Merry, it is history that makes men." 


	13. Chapter 13: Talks

Oh my god, that turned into a long chapter….  
  
I was sure, that I would never want to write again after handing in my 200 pages thesis, yet it seems as   
if I was mistaken…  
  
Please review!   
  
--------------------  
  
Aragorn wanted nothing more than to talk with Legolas, yet with the dwarf sitting behind the elf, he   
knew that a real and honest conversation would not be possible. 'If it is possible at all.' The elf's mood   
had changed drastically and Aragorn was seriously worried by now for Legolas had not spoken to him   
since they had left Isengard.  
  
He heard Methos talking to Merry and was not surprised when the ancient man rejected the use of the   
word 'hero' and gave some of his wisdom to the small hobbit.  
  
'He would be a more suitable partner for Legolas than you are.' The thought that suddenly crossed his   
mind shook him to the core and he stiffed unconsciously. Even though he berated himself mentally he   
couldn't help sending a threatening glance towards the old immortal. Yet it was Duncan and not   
Methos who saw that look and sent a confused one back.  
  
Slowing his horse until he was next to Aragorn, the highlander fixed the future king with his brown   
eyes. Aragorn felt himself being x-rayed by those eyes and he could not say that he liked the feeling,   
yet as he shifted in his saddle the piercing glance changed and Duncan smiled.  
  
"Sometime you are easy to read, son of Arathorn, but believe me, neither I nor Methos have any   
interest in him."  
  
"I know, yet I feel that something has changed since this morning and I cannot help but wondering   
whether he feels that I am unworthy for him. I am just a man and he's…"  
  
"I know what you mean, hell do you know how I felt in the beginning of my relationship with Methos?   
He is so much older and has seen so much that I felt like a child. And yet, once I realized that he loves   
me, it didn't matter anymore."  
  
Aragorn looked at the handsome immortal that talked so easily about his feelings and wished he could   
do so too.  
  
"You know though, I am the wrong person to discuss this with, you should talk with Legolas!"   
  
After those words, Duncan rode faster and reclaimed his place next to Methos. Aragorn rode quietly   
behind them listening to their conversation.  
  
"Mac, I already thought we had lost you, did you fall of the horse?"  
  
The Scot didn't even bother to answer that question, instead asked one of his own.  
  
"Do you think they've deleted us from their database by now or better, you think they've deleted me?"  
  
"I don't know, really I don't care cause it does not matter whether you are in the database or not. What   
concerns me more it Joe, he must be thinking we are dead."  
  
They were silent for a moment as they thought of their friend. Then Methos picked their conversation   
up again.  
  
"You know, I kind of like this world, there are immortals and sword fighter and other interesting   
people, so we are not something strange or special. Isn't it nice for a change not having to hide?"  
  
Duncan agreed with the older immortal, yet as he saw the huge eyes of the hobbit listening to their talk   
he smiled.  
  
"You are still special even in this world."  
  
Snickering Methos repeated the age-old phrase he had told Duncan for about a thousand times since   
they had met.  
  
"I am just a normal guy!"  
  
"Where does this sudden modesty come from Mr. I Knew Socrates, I Slept With Lucrezia Borgia, I   
Met Alexander And He Wasn't That Great?"  
  
"I never said I slept with Lucrezia Borgia. Of course, she wanted to sleep with me but I am not easily   
seduced, you know…"  
  
Duncan saw the look in his friends eyes and couldn't help but laughing out loud at that comment. 'And   
he says he's just a normal guy.'  
  
By the time he had finished laughing they had reached their resting camp and a small fire was lit to   
enable them to prepare some food. While Theoden's men cooked, the hobbits chatted and everybody   
was somehow occupied, Aragorn sat next to Legolas.  
  
"We need to talk Legolas, will you join me for a short walk?"  
  
Not showing any of his emotions the elf rose to his feet and followed the ranger.   
  
'Are you going to tell me know, that it was nice, but there is Arwen and you are deeply sorry but…'   
Legolas could not hide the pain and fear he felt and the emotions showed clearly in his eyes.  
  
Despite the fading light, Aragorn saw the darkness and the shadows in the beautiful eyes of the elf and   
without thinking he reached out for the slender yet strong hand. Urging Legolas to sit down with him   
and for a moment they just sat there looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"What is it that pains you so Legolas? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
The gentle question startled the elf so that he answered without thinking.  
  
"I am afraid that I will lose you, for when this quest is over you will go on and marry Arwen, I know   
that this is the way you mortal deal with relations, you finish one and go on, yet I cannot do this. I fear   
I have lost myself too deep in you already."  
  
The whispered words were hard to hear, yet Aragorn did and they made him rejoice for he knew now   
that Legolas truly loved him. Cupping the pale face with his hand and in doing so, forcing the elf to   
look into his eyes he began to explain.  
  
"When I told Arwen that I had promised Frodo my sword in his fight against the dark lord, she told me   
that she had long known about this. And then she told me something else: 'When the living come back   
from the dead, you will know where your way leads you. You will find your other side and have to   
decide.' I did not understand the meaning of her words then, yet now I do.  
I told her then, that in her I had found my other side, but she told me that this was not true and if I were   
honest to myself I would know it. She was right Legolas for it is not her that is my other side, it is   
you!"  
  
While he spoke his eyes had held the elf's eyes and he had seen the change in them from fear to shock   
to joy. Yet there was still uncertainty in them and Legolas next words confirmed this.  
  
"So you are not bound to her?"  
  
"No, Legolas I am not. I am bound to you in my soul and heart and even if that is all we will ever have   
it is more than any official binding will ever mean."  
  
Kissing the elf gently, Aragorn pulled away after a moment for his fear had not been silenced and it   
was his turn to talk and to ask questions. Yet he was unsure how to form the words and turning away   
from the fair prince staring into the darkness he began to speak.  
  
"Do you regret what happened? Do you regret that you fell for a somebody that is less valuable than   
you?"  
  
Shocked at those words Legolas looked at the ranger and reached out to touch his black hair.  
  
"Aragorn what are you saying? You are not less worthy than I am indeed I am the one that should feel   
that way. Never question my love for you for it is deep and I am too bound to you in soul and heart."  
  
The ranger's heart rejoiced, yet an uncertainty remained.  
  
"You do not mind that I am mortal?"  
  
"I feel a great sadness at the thought, yet not for I am feeling that the elves are above the race of men.   
The sadness in me is for the fact that one day I will remain alone."  
  
Shivering at that thought Legolas turned towards the man before him and whispered almost feverishly.  
  
"I wished I could do as the Peredhil's children and choose a mortal life, yet this choice is not given to   
me."  
  
"Do not trouble you with thoughts about this for we both do not know what tomorrow will bring. Let   
me love you tonight and remove the dark thoughts from your mind."  
  
With those words he gently pulled the elf closer to himself and kissed the soft lips.  
  
----------  
  
"We should probably move I am not into this 'Watcher – business'."   
  
Duncan's comment made Methos smile and they moved away from the place where the two lovers   
kissed.  
  
Sending one last glance back to the couple, Methos looked at the Scot.  
  
"Do you think we should tell him?"  
  
-----  
  
****What does Methos mean? What do you think? 


End file.
